Thrandi és a modern világ
by MrkHun
Summary: Thranduil valami véletlen folytán a mi világunkban köt ki, ahol furcsa minden. Hogy mi sül ki ebből? Meglátjátok :)


Kinyitom a szemem. Elaludtam igencsak tegnap este, ami talán kicsit fura lehet tünde létemre, mivel halhatatlanok vagyunk, így az idő semmit se jelent nekünk. Na, jó, azért valamit igen, mert elkésni én sem szeretek sehonnan, de akkor általában benyögöm Gandalf dumáját, csak tündésítve. Egy tünde sosem késik, és korán se jön soha, pontosan akkor érkezik, amikor akar. Tudom, hogy loptam, de attól még nem kell rám lembast dobálni.

Szóval ott tartunk, hogy felébredtem. Körülnézek, egy tiszta, fehér ágyban aludtam. Kintről örökös kürtök zaja, de vagy ötvené egyszerre. Te jó ég! Lehet, hogy jön valamiféle ellenség és a hajam tök katasztrófa lehet. Hogyan vehet komolyan a népem, ha úgy áll a hajam, mint a széna? Lerúgom a takarót és azonnal a frizura beállító elixírem után nézek. Sehol sem találom. Elfog a pánik. A szobámból nyílik egy ajtó, talán oda tettem. Benyitok, keresgélem, de ott se találom. Viszont a kezembe akad egy flakon, amire az van írva, hogy L'Oréal. Azt írja, hogy fényesebb lesz tőle a hajam. Egye fene, egy próbát megér. Szépen megmostam a hajkoronámat, utána pedig a fejemre tettem a fejdíszemet. Tök jól nézek ki, ha lehetne, megcsókolnám magam, de akkor beütném a fejem a tükörbe.

Becsatoltam az övemet és előkészítettem a kardomat. Utána kinéztem az ablakon és arra kellett rájönnöm, hogy nem otthon vagyok, vagy rohadt sokat aludhattam, mert Mirkwood nagyon megváltozott. Óriási épületek láttam, az utcák szürkék lettek és ilyen pici és mozgó akármik helyetessítették a lovakat, belőlük áradt a kürtszó. Azonban ezek nem ide jöttek, mentek is el az ablakom elől. Lehet, hogy amint meglátták Thranduil királyt, inába szállt a bátorságuk.

Ekkor egy nő nyitott be a szobámba. Megállt előttem és elmosolyodott.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg te vagy - kezdett neki.

- Thranduil király a sinda népből. Hihetetlen, nem igaz? Oh, ne fáradj, nem kell kezet csókolni vagy letérdelni előttem - nyújtottam ki a kezem felé. Úgy tűnik, nem érezte az iróniát a hangomban, mert nem térdelt le és a gyűrűmet sem csókolta meg. Ez új volt, ilyet még senki sem csinált. Szemtelen kis cafka.

- Tudod, mennyi poszterem van rólad? - tette a lány a kezét a szája elé izgalmában.

- Poszter? Mi az a poszter? - húzom fel a szemöldököm.

- Ne hülyéskedj már. Te vagy Lee Pace - paskolta meg a vállamat gyengéden.

- Nem, én Thranduil király vagyok Mirkwoodból, fiam Legolas - vágtam döbbent képet.

- Oh, persze, hogyne, adnod kell a karaktert, hiszen forgatási láz van - mosolygott a lány.

- Nem, nekem nincsen semmiféle lázam, a fejem sem fáj, jól vagyok - még mindig nem értettem semmit.

- Jaj, hogy te milyen vicces vagy. Ezért bírlak téged, Lee - nevetett.

- Elmondtam, hogy az én nevem Thranduil - emelem fel az állam büszkén.

- Ja, igen, persze, hogyne. Felség - azzal pukedlizett egyet. Na, ez már tetszik. – Mehetünk a stúdióba?

- Mégis milyen stúdióba? - vágtam megint értetlen pofát.

- Ez már kezd nem vicces lenni - rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva. - Hát most forgatjátok a Hobbit filmet.

- Hobbit? Oh, igen, Zsákos Bilbó, emlékszem. De mi az a film?

- Lee Tranduil Pace, hagyod abba, de most rögtön! Most pedig irány a kocsi - fogtam meg a kezem és húzott maga után.

Nem tehettem mást, engedelmeskednem kellett ennek a nőszemélynek, aki szerintem ember volt. Fogalmam sincs, mit jelent az, hogy forgatni vagy az, hogy film vagy kocsi, de valami azt súgta, hogy hamarosan megtudom. Kirángattak az épületből, ahol eddig voltam, persze, mondtam annak a nőnek, hogy Galadriel átka fogja sújtani, de rá se hederített. Betuszkolt egy ilyen kicsi dobozfélébe, belül ugyan nem volt kicsi, ülve elfértem benne, elől ült valami furcsa sisakos ember, aki nem is védte az arcát. Nagy kár, mert simán szemem szúrhatnám a kardommal. A nő beült mellém, az elől ülő ember megforgatott egy kör alakú valamit, mire a doboz elindult. Fel is sikoltottam az ijedtségtől.

- Nehezen indult a nap? - kérdezte a nő.

- Hát elég furcsa ez az egész és a te nevedet sem tudom - mondtam remegő hangon.

- Ne már, Lee - kacagott egyet, majd meglátta a komoly arcom, erre kijavította magát. - Thranduil. Én vagyok az. Amy, a barátnőd.

- De hát hogy lehetsz te a barátnőm, mikor én tünde vagyok, te meg ember? Te halandó vagy - mutattam rá.

- Lee Pace! - ordítottegyet. - Így akarsz dobni?

- Dobni? Fel se emeltelek.

Ekkor a doboz nagyon hirtelen megállt, mire én hánytam egyet. Kiskoromban hánytam utoljára, mikor túl kevés arany színű festéket használtak a hálószobám kifestésénél. Meg is lepődtem elég rendesen és úgy tűnik, a puha arcomat is tönkretettem most.

- Remek, a művész úr behányt, mert pirosat kaptunk - idegeskedett az elől lévő fickó.

- Hol a népem? - kérdeztem magasztos hangon.

- A néped a stúdióban vár téged. Kellemes szórakozást velük, idd csak le magad a sárga földig Martinnal, Benedicttel, Orlandoval és Iannal és ha kedved tartja, nyugodtan döngesd meg lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül Evangeline-t, úgyis tudom, hogy rá fáj a fogad. Itt a francos mobilod is, aztán töröld ki a számom és soha többé ne keress - pattant ki a dobozból a hölgy.

- Most aztán nagy szarban van, - szólalt meg a fickó.

Nem értettem ugyan a kifejezést, de bólintottam egyet. Ahogy azt se tudom, ki az a Benedict vagy Orlando, esetleg Martin. Evangeline-t meg nem tudok döngetni, mivel azt se tudom, mi az. A doboz egy másik épület előtt állt meg.

- Itt is vagyunk, kiszállhat - mondta a fickó.

Nem igazán néztem meg, hogyan szállt ki az ideges lány, így egyszerűen betörtem az üveget a könyökömmel és kimásztam.

- Hey! Ezt aztán kifizeti! - méltatlankodott a hapsi. Adtam neki három aranyat, legyen boldog vele.

- - üdvözlött egy fekete öltözetű ember, vagy legalábbis annak néztem. Egy kék kötél lógott le a nyakáról, így letéptem neki, nehogy megfulladjon nekem.

- Rosszul állt? - kapott a nyakához.

- Ha meg akarsz fulladni, akkor nagyon is jól állt - dobtam neki vissza. - Mit keresek én itt?

- Az a feladatunk, hogy bekísérjük önt a stúdióba. De hát tegnap is itt voltunk.

- Én aztán nem.

- Dehogynem, uram. Csak lehet, hogy annyit ivott este, hogy nem emlékszik rá.

- Egy tünde immunis az alkoholra, ha erre céloz itt nekem - emeltem fel a mutatóujjam.

- Itt is vagyunk - mutatott egy fekete ajtóra. - Ötös számú stúdió, lépjen csak be bátran - azzal kinyitotta az ajtót.

Bent nagyon világos volt, felülről apró gömbök világítottak rám.

- Lee, hála a jó égnek, hogy itt vagy - jött felém egy szakállas ember, akinek üveg volt a szeme előtt.

- Már kezdtünk aggódni - mondta egy barna hajú ember.

- A nevem nem Lee - szögeztem le, már vagy ötödjére aznap.

- Oh, persze, persze, Thrandi - bólogatott a szakállas. Szerintem egy törp és egy ember keveréke lehetett, elég volt ránézni az erős arcszőrzetére.

- Gyere, Lee, sűrű lesz a mai nap, haladnunk kell - lépett oda hozzám egy hosszú, szőke hajú egyén. Tisztára úgy volt beöltözve, mint a fiam.

Bevezettek egy hatalmas terembe, ahol minden zöld volt.

- Áh, Lee, hello, megkaptad a mai napra szánt forgatókönyvet? – lépett oda hozzám egy alacsony alak. Öltözéke alapján Bilbó is lehetett volna.

- Nem kaptam semmit - húztam fel a szemöldököm.

- Nem baj, tessék, itt az enyém - nyújtott át egy köteg fehér pergament. - Én már betanultam a részem, vigyázz arra, hogy a huszonkettedik oldalon a tizenötös bekezdés közepén kihúztuk Taurielt.

Nem értem, mi ez a nagy felhajtás és lassan kezdek becsavarodni.

- Készen állsz, Lee? Most még újraveszünk pár tegnapi jelenetet. Mehet? - kérdezte a szakállas.

- Ööö... akár - válaszolom bizonytalanul.

- Richard, Lee, a helyetekre! A jelenet: Tölgypajzsos Thorin és Thranduil beszélgetése. Hármas forgatókönyv, tizenhatodik oldal. Egyes csapó! - kiáltotta a törpember.

Én nem tudtam mit csináljak magammal, de úgy tűnik, most már van ismerős arc Thorin személyében. El is foglaltam a helyem a trónomon. Azonban Thorin egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint igazából. Meg is lepett.

- El kell engedned minket - kezdte. - El kell érnünk a Magányos Hegyet még Durin napja előtt. Csak így sikerülhet.

- Ööö.. khmm... - oldalra néztem, mire a szakállas azt mutogatta, nézzem meg a pergament. Bele is lapoztam. - Merre tart az utazásotok? Ööö... Smaug, gyémánt, Erebor - mondtam remegő hangon.

- Oké, oké, állj - mondta a törpember.

- Lee, mi a franc van veled? - kérdezte az állítólagos Thorin. - Be kell fejeznünk a filmet még május előtt, vagy csak jövőre kerül a mozikba. Még Benedictnek is sokat kell dolgoznia Smaugon, ráadásul miatta is sietni kell, mert ő meg Sherlockot forgat.

- Szóval Smaug igazi neve Benedict? - kérdeztem lazán.

- Nem. Smaug nem létezik, őt csak az animációs részleg csinálja meg. Benedict csak a hangját adja hozzá.

- Animációs részleg? Mi a fészkes Vén Tóbi van?

- Na, mi az, Lee, már egészen belejöttél a Középföldei szlengbe? - kérdezte Martin, aki Bilbónak volt öltözve.

A bizonytalanságtól már a fejemet verném a falba, de akkor lenne dolga a szépségápoló tündének odahaza. Mert az tuti biztos, hogy nem otthon vagyok. Sehol egy erdő vagy egy tisztás vagy akármi. A fákat ilyen nagy és zöld vászonnal akarták helyettesíteni, de nagyon nem sikerült nekik. Hirdettek tizenöt perc cigiszünetet, ami fogalmam sincs, mit akart jelenteni, de én úgy döntöttem, felmérem a terepet. Először az animációs részlegre tévedtem. Valami embereket láttam, akik pici dobozok előtt ültek és festettek valamit. Egy nagy lábat, egy hosszú farkat és egy fejet. Valami állat fejét. Mikor felismertem, a szívbaj kerülgetett. Ez ő volt. A sárkány. Smaug. Lóhalálában iszkoltam kifelé.

Egy másik ajtóra ez volt írva: Szinkronszoba. Hát mondom, megnézem mi van itt. Benyitottam és azt láttam, hogy az a Benedict mond valamit, de nagyon mély hangon. Ekkor jött a mai napon a többszöri felismerés. Ez a sárkány.

- Te! Te vagy Smaug! - mutattam rá.

- Mi? - fordult meg. - Oh, Lee. Ezt már megbeszéltük. Persze, hogy én vagyok Smaug, de én csak a hangját adom.

- Nem - vonom ki a kardom. - Te vagy a bestia és biztos, hogy megölted a törpöket, de minket nem pusztítottál el. Miért?

- Tedd le azt a kardot, Le, jó? - lépett felém óvatosan. - Még kárt teszel valakiben. Gyere, szívjunk el egy cigarettát odakint.

Furcs érzés volt a sárkánnyal végiglépkedni a termeken, aztán kimenni a friss levegőre. Már azt hittem, hogy mindjárt átváltozik és elrepül.

- Kérsz? - nyújtott felém egy dobozt, amiben apró rudak voltak.

- Mi ez? - vettem ki egyet és vizsgálgattam.

- Tudtam én, hogy nem láttál még cigarettát közelebbről - nevetett. - Vedd a szádba.

A számba vettem azt az izét, amit Benedict Smaug adott.

- Nem - nevetett. - Fordítsd meg - így is tettem, mire meggyújtotta azt az izét.

- Mi ez? – láttam, hogy füst jön fel a rúdból.

- Szívd - mosolygott.

- Hát ez igen érdekes - szívtam meg.

- Most fújd ki.

- Ez nem semmi! Mintha én is sárkány lennék! Ez valami tüzes elixír, fogadjunk, és hogyha eleget szívom akkor sárkány leszek.

- Haha, nem, de nem rossz elképzelés. Én vagyok a tűz, én vagyok a halál - nevetett.

- Alapjában véve nem is vagy annyira félelmetes - mosolyodtam el.

- Nem, csak egy magasan funkcionált szociopata - megint nevetett.

- Vége a szünetnek - hallottam. Olyan volt, mintha magából az épületből jött volna.

- Ez mi volt? - kaptam fel a fejem.

- Úgy viselkedsz, mintha most hallottál volna életedben először hangosbemondót. Na, gyere - veregetett vállon.

Végigmentünk a terem fekete oszlopain és megint a zöld vásznak előtt voltunk. A törpemberen most már kitűző is volt, rajta a Peter Jackson felirat díszelgett.

- Kezdhetjük? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Akár - feleltem, de nem túl magabiztosan.

- Remek! Mirkwoodban vagyunk - mutatott a zöld vászonra.

- Nem... ööö... Peter Jackson, ez nem Mirkwood - nem értettem semmit megint. Kész rejtély ez az új világ.

- Jaj, csak képzeld oda - veregetett vállon.

Ekkor szállt meg az isteni szikra. Illetve nem isteni, mert a tündék nem keresztények, így nem ismerjük Istent, de azt hiszem, értitek. Csak el kell képzelnem és máris ott van. Hihetetlen, mikre képes az emberi elme. Egy adag fantázia és máris új világ születik. Az elmém megtanulta a teljes pergamenlapokat egy óra alatt, csak játszanom kellett. Azt mondták, képzeljem magam Thranduil helyzetébe. Ők nem tudták, hogy én vagyok Thranduil, így nem volt nehéz.

Valahogy idekerültem, ebbe a furcsa világba, de már nem érdekelt. Ha alkalmazkodnom kell, hát azt csinálom. Thranduilt akarják meg Lee Pace-t, hát felőlem megkapják. A sinda népbe tartozó tünde vagyok, de ebben a világban most már Lee Pace. Indulhat a vágta.

Egy évvel később

Megértettem, hogy működik ez a világ és már nagyon tetszik. Minden szlenget, minden kifejezést megtanultam, amit csak meg lehetett tanulni. Az emberek nem Thranduilt akarták, hanem Lee Pace-t és úgy döntöttem, rendben, Lee Pace leszek a tömegben, egyedül pedig Thranduil maradok. Az új barátnőm, Luna se tudja, ki vagyok valójában. De nem is kell, hogy tudja, míg elájul nekem.

- , megjöttünk - szólt a sofőr.

- Hát akkor showtime - fogtam meg Luna kezét és kiszálltunk a kocsiból.

A rajongók fényképeztek és aláírásért könyörögtek. Most volt a Hobbit: Smaug Pusztasága c. film londoni premierje. Örültem, hogy egy csomóan Thranduil képe alá akartak autogramot, örömmel teljesítettem a kéréseiket, sőt, annyira kedves voltam, hogy pár embernek azt is megengedtem, hogy közös képet csináljon velem.

- Igen, eleinte tényleg nehéz volt forgatni, mert sokáig nem találtam magamban a tünde királyt - mondtam egy riporternek, aki az arcom alá dugta a mikrofont. - De amint átszellemültem, minden nagyon jó lett és öröm volt együtt dolgozni Peter Jacksonnal és a srácokkal. Nagyon tehetségesek.

Nos, ez lettem én. Láttam egy új világot, innentől kezdve jöhet bármilyen akadály, én legyőzöm. A szemem elé húztam a napszemüveget és elővettem az iPhone-t, mert ezt az eseményt tweet-elni kell. Felhasználónévnek a PaceThrandi név jó volt, jelszónak pedig Mirkwood12.

"Nagyon sokan vagytok London, köszönjük szépen! Öröm, hogy ennyien kíváncsiak vagytok az új filmre és különösen rám. This is faboulous!

Lee "Thranduil" Pace"

Eltettem a mobilom, mosolyogtam a vakuknak a zöld öltönyömben. Tetszik ez az élet és simán maradnék itt akármeddig. Más lettem azóta, hogy átkerültem, egy másik Thranduil. Egy Hipster Thrandi.


End file.
